


Trio

by LiliesOnTheBreeze



Category: LISA (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliesOnTheBreeze/pseuds/LiliesOnTheBreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little vignette taking place after Lisa the Joyful, a brilliant game.<br/>Spoilers ahead if you haven't played it.<br/>I hope you enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trio

The landscape was endless around them, while the sun continued to boil and fry their bodies. Beast, girl and baby.

Buddy lay her poncho by the few resources she carried with her. Jerky, a flask of clean water, medicinal herbs and the trumpet. She'd gotten used to its sound, though she couldn't play a tune. Not that it mattered; a few notes were enough to calm the mutants. They were docile, complacent, even remorseful if you squinted a little. Speaking of which...  
Brad gurgled by her side, seemingly for attention. She was hesitant to say much to him. Hell, would he even understand? A single pat on his head was sufficient. The beast was sated.  
Buddy chewed on a strand of her hair absentmindedly and turned to her child. He was fast asleep in the makeshift tent, under what little shade Buddy could provide.  
Nothing had prepared her for the pain. Brad and her "uncles" had explained the bleeding ("Well... They're called periods") as best as they could, but childbirth... never. It was a battle against herself. Bloody, painful and lonely. That night, she cried and sniffled with her baby. Brad was silent throughout.  
They were going to be okay now. If they met others, bloodshed would not be on the agenda. Oh, Buddy still carried her blade, but unless it was necessary, it would stay sheathed. For now, she wanted peace. Until they carried on travelling, they were safe. Beast, girl and baby.


End file.
